Harry Potter and the New Moon Raising
by Leonofthewind
Summary: Voldemort as Discovered a new Prophecy and Attempts to destroy all Lycans but the last two Give Harry Potter a parting gift they turn him now he controls the fate of not only the world but now his race can he find a way to make it work or does he needhelp
1. The turning

A/N hey guys this came to me as an idea so i wrote it down tell me what you think.

Disclaimer i do not own anything of Mrs.JKR's stuff

Onward!

**Chapter one: The Turning**

Lord Voldemort stood over the man who glared at him from the ground slowly dieing "Tom what was your prupose for killing me eh?" '_I have to give Nina enough time to bite the boy'_

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME MY NAME IS LORD VOLEMORT!" Voldemort roared.

The man chuckled and thought '_more like moldieshorts'_ but said"very well then tell me Voldemort what is your point?"

Voldemort laughed "It really is simple you see your race was the only one ever to have the power to defeat me as it said in the second Prophecy

_The one's besides the chosen one_

_With the power to defeat the dark lord_

_Are those who control the moon's power_

_By night unstoppable by day unbreakable_

_This race though few in numbers have limitless powers at night_

_This race is a form of were-wolves commonly known as Lycans_

_The diffrence between them and there dangerous cousins_

_Are the have full control over their power able to change at will_

_Should the dark lord ignore them it will bring about his downfall_

_for the will give the Chosen one their gift_

_And with it the dark lord will die._

So do you see Felix i can not be stopped now you are the last of your kind the oldest and most powerful Lycan because you are not like your Lycanthrope cursed brethren and now i will watch as you die from the metal the is your only weakness"Voldemort the waled over to a platform and picked up four Silver spikes and drove one into each of Felix's limbs causeing him to scream in agony but when the scream subsided he started laughing

"What is so funny!" voldemort roared.

Mean while in a small playground in surry Harry potter was sitting on a small swing thinking about how his life couldn't get any worse now that his Godfather was dead.He was lost in his thoughts untill he heard the snap of a twig he quickly whiped around and saw a large sliver and red Wolf that slowly walked toward him as he quickly pulled out his wand and as he blinked in the wolf's place stood a woman in a bear skin outfit.

"Be at ease Harry Potter i am not your enemy my name is Nina and i dont have much time you must trust for i fear i will die soon." She said as she walked forward and kneeled in front of him as he sat back down on the swing.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked

The woman smiled sadly"Because Harry i need to give you something before i die but first what do you know about were-wolves?"

"I know that they turn into mindless uncontrollable creatures that are half man half wolf i have a friend who is like my uncle that is one why?"Harry asked giving her a strange look

"That is only one of the types of were-wolves a long time ago were-wolves when biten could never return to a human form the as they advanced they stayed human except on that night of the full moon like tomorrow night and they changed into a halfman half wolf form then there are those who learned to control that power allowing them to change at will into wolves they are known as Lycans they were once the most powerful race on the planet because the had what was call eternal magic which slowed the ageing process and making them extremly had to kill but the are allegic to silver and if exposed to it long enough the will die which i am afarid is my fate and i will die soon"she told him with tears running from her eyes.

Harry's eyes grew wide"Your are this Lycan thing?" he hurriedly asked "if so then what gift do you want to give me?"

"Harry my mate and i are bonded if he dies so do i and we are the last of our race please with the gift i give you it can help you kill Voldemort... i wish to turn you" She said with a confident air around her

Harry stared "You want to what?"

"I want to turn you,to do that i bite your neck dont worry you will live and you will then be the last Lycan when my mate and i pass on then you will be the sole hope for our race please!" Nina begged

Harry toke a deep breath and said "If it will give me the power to beat Voldemort then i will"

Nina got up and walked over so Harry she kissed him softly on the forehead be for saying "This will hurt im sorry" as she slipped a letter into his pocket and bit into his neck tearing the flesh

Harry's screams made the order members three blockes over come rushing but when they arrived all they saw was Harry lying in a pool of blood coming from his neck the quickly covered it and rushed him to the Headquarter's of the Order of the Pheonix what they didn't see was the golden red eyes of a wolf that seemed to vanish from the earth.

While with Voldemort

"Now the time has come Riddle your too late my Mate has passed on" Felix coughed out

"And how am i to late you just told me she is gone i couldn't be happier"Voldemort gloated but stopped and the painful laugh coming from Felix

"You poor naive simple minded fool Now that she is gone i may go now and i will with these parting words...The boy has been turned" Felix stated before his head fell to the ground before he to vanished from the world of the living.

"NOOOOOOOO THIS CAN NOT BE FIND OUT IF HE IS LIEING!"Voldemort shouted in a rage

One Severus Snape smiled a real smile for the first time there was indeed hope for the world.


	2. The first change and accepting

A/N a couple of you really seemed to like it so heres chapter two sorry its later then i wanted but the computer at my house is having really bad problems so im doing this on my friends computer.

Disclaimer: Not mine Mrs. JKR's

Onward!

**Chapter two: The first change and accepting**

Harry slowly woke up to see the face of Remus Lupin looking at him sadly Harry then grinned as he remebered what happened in the park.

"Hello Remus" Harry said happily

Remus frowned and asked "Harry you dont know what happened do you?" as tear fell frown his eyes

"What do you mean Remus?" Harry said looking at him curiously.

Remus pulled him into a hug and started crying openly before pulling back and looking Harry straight in the eyes and said "Harry im afraid you have been bitten by a were-wolf."

Harry paused before saying "I know Remus but its not a bad thing"

Suddanly a bunch of people that Harry hadn't noticed gasped he looked around and saw the Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, and About half of the Order.

"What?" Harry said giving them a look.

"H..Ha...Harry how...can ...it not b...be a b..bad thing?" Remus said stuttering.

"Oh that's because im not a Lycanthrope im just a Lycan the most powerful magical species on the planet atleast thats what Nina said" Harry said with a gleam in his eye.

"Pardon me for asking Harry but what is the diffrence?" Dumbledore asked curiously

Harry seemed to think for a second before pulling the letter out of his pocket and looking through it and finding the history part that Nina had put in there.

"Well lets see umm about i think it was a couple thousand years ago the first were-wolf could not return to human form and bit anyone it could but when it bit a wizard the first time the magic in his blood caused a chain reaction that reacted with the full moon that was out and in the morning he changed back to normal but every full moon he would turn in to a were-wolf then about a thousand years ago a man named Felix was a druid and had been studying were-wolves when he got bit and the elemental magic in his blood and the natrual magic of the Lycanthrope caused another reaction that changed him into a wolf and he stayed that way till he willed himself to turn back and from that time on he could turn into a were-wolf or a wolf at will but he was extremly powerful and to keep the new race alive he turned some normal were-wolves into Lycans as he called them" Harry looked up at Remus who had a hopeful look in his eyes but waved at Harry to go on. " and with the newly turned lycans he dicovered the the ageing process had slowed when they turned twenty and that they were really had to kill because although they were allergic to silver it did not kill them on contact only weakened them and if exposed to it long enough they would die also the Lycans were able to bond with one another makeing them more powerful but if one were to die the other would soon follow" Harry looked up and said with wide eyes " there is more but its for me only well of course also for those i turn but i dont plan to do that for a while until i can control my powers cuz it says i wont be able to the first full mooni will change into a normal wolf but i wont be able to change back till i understand my inner wolf also it says that i should be in a field or large open woodes the first time i change"

Dumbledore nodded and said "this is a lot to take in Harry but i think Hogwarts would be the best place for you right now and Remus why dont you come too we can give you a potion and you can watch Harry im sure you want to?"

Remus quickly nodded and helped Harry over to Dumbledore and they all took a portkey to Hogwarts then to the Shrieking shack to wait the hour till the moon rises.

As the Moon rose Harry felt extremly strange he felt a sensation start from the bite on his neck the spread all over his body then there was a shimmer in the air and then he was looking at the Were-Remus infront of him from a diffrent angle and he was walking on four paws.Harry slowly padded over to the puddle of water on the floor and whet he saw looking back at him caused him to sit down hard.His reflection showed a beautiful white wolf with black streaks down his back and emerald green eyes with faint silver fur outlineing where his scar should be.

End chapter two.

A/n thanks guys but thats it for now but i would like to thank:

**Darth Hylis:** It will have Harry/Hermione later but right now im trying to get the changing and powers he is recieveing out of the way first but thanks for your support!

**Ari Phoenix:** Sorry buddy! i know i should of reviewed but i have been really busy (ask your brother About my job) but dont worry i will as for the story im not giving away anything! but i want to know if i could use Ari! any way thanks for the help.

**Twisted Killa:** Thanks its coming soon!

Thanks everyone im hopeing to get the new chapter out soon and dont worry more Moldieshorts bashing coming soon!


	3. What now?

A/N hey guys i got a little time so i decided to write this so heres three please review i need responses to know if im doing good!

Disclaimer: Not mine Mrs. JKR's

Onward!

(Blah) A/N

**Chapter Three: What Now?**

Harry stared at the image in front of him in awe before he suddenly felt a presence in his mind it was wolf like and seemed to remind him of the form he was in he guessed that this was his inner wolf that awoke when he was turned so he closed his eyes and let the wolf take over.The wolf headed over to Moony (A/N Harry and Remus will be referred to their nicknames when in lycan forms but since Harry doesn't have one yet he will just be harry for now any way) Moony growled at him but slowly walke over to him as well the Wolf in Harry told him to fight for Alpha status so he complied and pounced and began wrestling with Moony for a few minutes before he was on top (not like that Hentais!) and bit the snout of Moony who whimpered and backed off recognizing him as the Alpha male and followed him around as the played and wrestled the rest of the night before the Moon began to set as the sun rose in the east Moony then went back over to his clothes as he changed back into Remus and sat and watched Harry while he got dressed (Because he is a Lycanthrope and not a Lycan right now he has to remove his clothes or they will rip but harry doesn't because the just shift into his fur but he doesn't need the thats why Nina wasn't naked either.).

Harry laid down and began to explore the new part of his mind he had never known was there he found the insincts of wolves and the reason the killed was to live he learned manything he didn't know.

Harry glanced up at Remus and then at the sun noticeing it was about 10:00 in the morning he began to think about wanting to change back wishing to be human begging almost when suddenly he found himself sitting on the floor infront of a suprised Remus.

"Harry! you changed back already!"Remus whispered happily.

"I think i already understand it all Remus watch" Harry whispered while having a serious look on his face.

Harry focused hard on the wolf in his mind and with a shimmer of air he changed into his Wolf form them focused on his human body and with another shimmer was back (A/N the Shimmers are the magical distortion given off by the changing it is not important to the story... at least at this point.) Harry seemed to think and then nodded and grinned.

"Yup i got it! i think it might have something to do with being turned by the mate of the first Lycan but i don't care i got it!"Harry said jumping up and grinning but then the grin turned serious "Remus i know you want me to turn you but i think we should wait till i learn more about it and then i promise to do it the two days before the next full moon because i don't know the effects it will have with you being a were-wolf for so long ok?" Harry asked with authority that seemed to come from the wolf being an Alpha male.

Remus looked thoughtful but then looked up at Harry with a smile "Alright Harry but how are you going to learn about all of that?" he asked curiously

Harry then pulled the letter out of his pocket and then pulled a piece of paper out and opened it and something fell out he bent over and picked it up when he examined it he noticed it was a Gringotts Key he then looked back at the letter and noticed it was not from Nina but Felix himself.

_Dear Harry._

_As you have been Turned by my mate that offically makes you my Heir and if you like a son though i never got to talk to you i watched you from afar since the day you were born because there was two prophecys made about you i know not the first but the ones given to the Lycans went like this:_

_The one's besides the chosen one_

_With the power to defeat the dark lord_

_Are those who control the moon's power_

_By night unstoppable by day unbreakable_

_This race though few in numbers have limitless powers at night_

_This race is a form of were-wolves commonly known as Lycans_

_The difference between them and there dangerous cousins_

_Are the have full control over their power able to change at will_

_Should the dark lord ignore them it will bring about his downfall_

_for the will give the Chosen one their gift_

_And with it the dark lord will die._

_It says that because if we were to aid you we would die out but this was our choice but we do not doubt our choice for be believe that you will bring our race more glory then we did.Now on to business the Key you have in your hand will lead you into the ancient library of the Lycans most of it was written by the earlly Lycans including my self well good luck Harry we watch over you form the afterlife good luck yet again._

_with love_

_Felix Moonfang._

Harry looked up and smiled "well then lookes like we are going to Gringotts"

End of Chapter three

A/N well there you go i would like to thank:

**Ari Phoenix:** Yeah he would but thats only cuz he understands his inner wolf more but Harry is a quick learner but thats all im saying and thanks for letting me use Ari!

**Chokeondeezage:** I haven decided if im Changeing Remus frist or someone else but most likely it will be Remus.

Thanks again all but by the way There will be the suprise return of one Character who supposedly died but it never closed that fact that he could of lived plus he is one of my favorites! but he wont be turned because there would be a conflict with that but any way plz review later!


	4. Truth beyond the veil

A/N i just keep getting hit with ideas for this im glad i have all your support! thank all of you and now heres four enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine Mrs. JKR's

Onward!

_This is telepathy_

(Blah) A/N

**I would like to thank Ari phoenix for allowing me to use ari as a Phoenix in the story i am dedicating this chapter to him!**

**Chapter Four: Truth beyond the Veil.**

Harry and Remus took the passage back to Hogwarts and then went back up to Dumbledore's office after guessing the password (Cotton candy) they used the Floo to go to Gringotts and they quickly walked over to the nearest Goblin.

"Excuse me but i would like to get into the vault that this key goes to please." Harry asked placing the key on the counter.

The Goblin's eyes narrowed "And why may I ask did you get this key it goes to our oldest vault of the Moonfang family" he questioned in an agressive manner.

Harry simply smiled then handed him the letter and pulled down his shirt enough to show the bite on his neck.the goblin peered at his neck with confusion so he read the letter and his eyes went wide before saying.

"I am very sorry Master Moonfang i didn't know about your turning please follow me and ill take you to the vault momentarly" He said handing him back the letter and leading him toward the carts for the vaults.

Harry grinned at Remus as the rode the cart down to vault number 2.Harry and Remus looked in suprise at the number.

"I knew it was old Harry but i didn't think it was the second Vault ever made wow." Remus said with a whistle.

Harry chuckled and pulled Remus out of the Cart and handed the key to the Goblin, Goldtooth.The goblin walked over to the door while calling out.

"As the second oldest vault in Gringotts the Moonfangs would come down and live in the vault for several days at a time because it is equipted with living quarters and kitchen including bathrooms if you like i could come back and get you in a few days?"Goldtooth asked excitedly after all it wasn't everyday a Goblin got to see the Moonfang vault.

Harry seemed to think it over and then nodded "That would be nice thank you Goldtooth." then turning to Remus he said "It would give us time to go through things what do you think?"

Remus thought for a second before nodding "yes thats a good idea plus i doubt anyone could break in here and attack you in that time we could probably stay for a week."

Goldtooth nodded and opened the door to the vault telling them he would be back this time next week.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry and Remus spent the next two days exploring the vault each takeing a different room.

Remus was examining a library he had found looking for books about the Lycans.

Harry meanwhile was Exploring some caverns he had found until he stumbled upon a strange object as he got closer he noticed it was a Blue flame that seemed to be frozen in time as he got closer he began to hear a song it was just like when Fawks would sing but this was different it not only seemed to calm him down but seemed to fill him with strength and hope.He slowly reached out and touched the flame instantly as his Harry had pressed play the flames began to crackle merrily before slowly becoming solid in the shape of a phoenix! Harry stared in shock at the beautiful bird infront of him he slowly reached out and stroked his head the bird trilled before stareing Harry in the eyes. Suddenly Harry felt a jolt of electricty and a warm voice sound in his mind.

_Hello young Lycan i thank you for awakening me i see now that Felix sealed me to help you as i will now that we have bonded is this satisfactory?_

Harry blinked "Huh? bonded you mean like Dumbledore and fawkes?"

_Exactly I will be your friend and partner in this war and through your life until either you die at which time i will sleep until i am needed again or until you set me free which i really dont like.By the way my name is Ari what is yours young Lycan?_

Harry grinned "My name is Harry,Harry Potter Nice to meet you Ari come on lets go find Remus."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ari, Harry, and Remus spent the rest of there time studing the Lycans Remus who quickly took a likeing to Ari had him flying to the top shelves of the library bring down books while Harry read when suddenly.

"BLOODY HELL THIS IS AWESOME REMUS COME QUICK!" Harry shouted running into the room with tears falling from his eyes "Look Remus look he can come back i knew he wasn't dead look read it!" Harry said pointing to a paragraph in a book called: The Ancient Healing Artifacts of Lycans.

_The Veil of Life known to the World as the veil of Death this Veil when someone enters it in a critcal state the begin the process of enhanced healing in which there mind enters a stasis to keep them alive there heart is slowed just enough for them to live and breathing is artifcal and then magic of the veil seeps into there soul and uses there own magic to heal them Beware for if anyone enters the veil while another is inside then the one currently inside will die also to remove the current preson inside a simple spell is cast by two wizards of anykind the spell is _**Brice erectra elemea** _. If someone who is perfectly health should enter the veil then he or she begins the process of becoming an Immortal but this is exetemly hard and dangerous it has never been accomplished before but those who did not perish had the same lifespan as the Lycans them selves also they had the enhanced strength of the Lycanthrope not much else is know of the powers of the Veil but its current location is said to be within the Department of Mysterys deep in the British ministry of magic._

Remus looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes then said with a determined look"Harry lets go get Sirius back"

End Chapter four

A/N i really hope it was good it was longer then the others but now i would like to thank:

**The Demon inside:** Thanks! i try and do my best!

**Chokeondeezage:** Hmm thats a good idea i might use it but im not sure because i got the perfect way they get together in this story because it includes one of my favorite past times...Malfoy bashing! but thanks it might fit in ill see if i can squeeze it in!

**And now every ones favorite (coughnotcough) lol j/k**

**Ari Phoenix:** First off thanks for your support in every chapter second HUH? what do you mean that lupin returns he has been there from the start? but anyway feel free to use shade! I hope i did Ari Justice!

And now my newest review i thank you very much for your reviews!

**Quinthefikoso:** I promise to try and make them longer but right now im short on time alot but i will try and thanks for the compliment!

**Now if there is anyone who wants to contact me to give me ideas for the story then you can im me on AIM but that doesn't mean i dont want you to review! but i would like someone to talk to once and awhile so heres my AIM name: Lord leonlheart.**

**Also i have yahoo but if you want that check my profile im not one MSN that much anymore but i am randomly see ya later!**

**PLZ reveiw!**


	5. Padfoot returns!

A/N Yet again another chapter i hope its as good as you guys say the others are and im glad i have all your support! thank all of you and now heres Five enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine Mrs. JKR's

Onward!

_This is telepathy_

(Blah) A/N

**Chapter Five:** **Padfoot Returns!**

Harry and Remus Quickly called Goldtooth down and piled in to the cart Harry clutching the book in a death grip.As soon as they reached the surface they quickly pushed their way to the Leaky Cauldron and onto the streets to Muggle London and then to the Entrance to The Ministry after a few moments of thinking Harry dialed the numbers and was connected.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic.Please state your name and Business." Came the same Voice Harry remebered.

"Harry Potter and Remus Lupin here to retreve Siruis Black from the Veil of Life currently Belonging to Harry Potter The veil is in the Department of Mysterys."Came said confidently.

"Thank you visitors please take the Badges and attach them to you robes." the voice rsponded as two badges fell out they each grabbed their own badge and attached them to their robes they read:

**Harry Potter**

_**Restoring what was lost**_

Harry glanced at Remus's badge and saw it said the same thing.

As the lift began to lower he felt a sharp pain in his mouth.Remus noticed him flinch and gave him a strange look.Harry rubbed his finger on his teeth as the pain went down he felt his canine teeth had become sharper and more defined.he grinned at Remus letting his new teeth show.

"Nothing Remus lets go."Harry said as the door opened they stepped out and walked over to the secruity booth and after having their wands check headed for the elevator they pretty much ignored everyone till they arrived at the department of mysterys as the doors opened they began walking down the hall with Harry clutching the book to him for dear life.about halfway down the hall the heard someone shout.

"Potter!What are you doing here!" They turned around and say The minister and Kingsley and Tonks walking toward them.

"Not now fudge im here on business with an artifact that belongs to me now scram!"Harry said waving him off as he turned around Fudge grabbed his arm causing Harry to freeze letting off a growl the made Remus whimper and back into a wall.The minister unaffected yelled.

"And What artifact would the be Potter as the minister im going to have you out of here qu-"The minister was cut off from his rant by laughter the was coming from Harry.

"Fudge you have now rights over me because im not even human anymore but to answer your question I am here to use MY artifact The Veil of Life which is in there."He said pointing down the hall.

Fudge laughed completely waveing off the non-human comment "The ministry has no artfact called the Veil of Life now get out!" He shouted glaring at Harry.

Harry responded by giving him a feral grin causeing the glare to turn into a flinch.

"Well minister you may not know of it as the Veil of Life because only the Lycans creaters of the Veil know of it by that name to everyone else it is simply called The Veil of Death and minister i would like to give you something." As the minister peered at him strangely Harry seemed to blur as he drew his fist back and struck Fudge in the side of the face knocking him at and with that Harry turned on his heel and stormed down the hall leaveing two bewildered Aurors and Remus following him quickly throught he door.

Harry closed his eyes as the circular room began to spin and he focused of the Lycan energy and quickly marched over to the door to the left ripping it open he marched to the veil he stopped and softly ran his hand over the Arch.

Remus walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder he whispered "Harry Sirius is waiting lets get him out of there and to a safe location ok?"

Harry nodded as they both read over the passage again and quickly took their spots Harry infront of it and Remus to the right of it.

"Ok Remus together ready?" Harry asked shakily.

Remus nodded and raised his wand at the same time as Harry and as one they both cried "**Brice erectra elemea!**" Out of both wand shot a golden aura with red outlineing that struck the Veil at the same time when the spelles ended they waited and suddenly a blue flash went through out the room and suddenly they saw Sirius laying on the floor breathing gently.

Harry fell to his knees crying with joy before he stood up and ran to him he placed one hand one Sirius and grabbed Remus's other hand shouting "ARI!" followed by a flash of blue flame the phoenix peered at him with a curious look. Harry smiled at him and asked him to take him to the hall way outside.With a trill Ari flashed them outside once they picked the selves up Remus conjured a Strecher and place Sirius on it as they ran back down the hall they saw the minister stir and sit up and asking what happened and Harry almost burst out laughing hearing Shacklebolt respond with (pardon the language) "You just got knocked the fuck out"

Once they reached the Entrance they quickly made a portkey for Headquarters.Before disappering Harry's final thought was '_Everything's going to be right now!'_

End chapter five

A/N i hope that was long enough! Please tell me what you think! now lets thank:

**Chokeondeezage:**Thanks i know im trying to keep the story intresting with some twists but thanks for the review! As for how everyone acts you will just have to wait and see!

**Ari Phoenix:** I know I know Spelling but im working on it! and your right about the gender thin but i wanted to make it a guy!

**GOst:**Thank you very much an i am working on the chapter size i promise!

**The Demon Inside:** Thank you very much i will.

**And now my new favorite reviewer!**

**Quinthefikoso: **Wow i didn't think my story was that good but thank you all the same im not very happy with JKR rightnow because she killed off two of my favorite people but any way thanks again for your review and if you like you can be my beta reader! but you dont have to.

OK thanks again everyone i hope you enjoy the rest of this story because as the saying goes what goes up must come down before it levels out and Harry's life is currently going up!

Please review!


	6. Blood of my blood

A/N I AM BACK! sorry ive been away a while ive been really tired but im all better now! Yet again another chapter i hope its as good as you guys say the others are i also promise to make this one longer and im glad i have all your support! thank all of you and now heres Six enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine Mrs. JKR's

Onward!

_This is telepathy_

(Blah) A/N

**Chapter Six: Blood of my Blood the first turned**

Everyone at HQ had been extremely suprised when The Three of them had just appeared and right in the middle of a meeting it toke them about five seconds to comprehend that the third person was Sirius Black before they all started scurying around making thing arranged while Harry and Remus spoke briefly with Dumbledore before stepping out of sight and having Ari take them to the Vault of Moonfang where Harry headed for the library and buried himself in work of the Lycans to prepare for Turning Remus before the next full moon in three weeks.

Remus on the other hand focused on everything he could find on the Veil to make sure Sirius would not suffer anything other then the good side affects such as the longetivty (i think thats how you spell it?) And his new enhanced strength.Remus was also excited and fearful of he soon to be turning excited because he would no longer have to change on the full moon and lose his mind but fearful because of the frightening power Harry currently had and HIS power was still manfesting itself.

Ari was sitting on the arm of a chair thinking '_Humans are extermely strange creatures always worrying over something'_ with a puzzled expression on his face well he would if phoenixes could make puzzled expressions.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three weeks later

Sirius,Remus and Harry were all in the shrieking shack.Sirius who had woken up two weeks earlier had been brought up to speed and after what seemed like hours of yelling at Harry for blaming himself of his supposed "death" agreed to help Remus and Harry with the research curious as to what changes had befallen him at first he was sad that he could not be turned because of he animagus ability but then was happy that he would get to live as long as Harry he then was shocked to learn that the killing curse could not affect him because his soul had become one with his body and mind making him a whole being just like the Lycans.When he asked harry about this his answer was that the killing curse ripped the soul from the body destorying the mind because they were all one thing it was impossible to preform on himself or any Lycan.

But anyway back to the present.Harry and Remus were standing infront of each other while Sirius was digging a pentagram on the floor around them after checking the book infront of him for the right combinations drew the ruins and stepped back.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Remus who nodded signaling he was ready and Harry began.

"Blood of my Blood You who stands before me this day is cursed to walk the night of moon as a being not of this world a being who is neither wolf nor man but a mix of both I Harry Moonfang Potter ask of you this to give up your curse and gift for a more powerful entity by doing so you will no longer walk only on the night of the moon but whenever you so wish, as both man and wolf in you become one, my gift comes yes with a price all i ask of you is your loyality from this day forth and your forth comeing whenever i wish it do you agree to my terms?" Harry chanted and asked of his friend.

Remus took a deep breath and focused on the words that came to him as he spoke.

"I Remus Lupin agree to your terms and wish to forever rid myself of my mutantity and become what i am meant to be, a being of both wolf and man and with it i forever swear my loyality to you and my brethern and promise to come to you when ever you call even if it is undoable i will find a way." He answer determindly.

"Then so be it take the knife in you hand and pour your blood forth as i do the same let it begin."Harry said bringing the knife in his hand to his wrist as Remus mimed his moves they both allowed their blood to fill the dug out pentagram with a shallow river of blood Harry's slightly golden Remus's slightly silver.The golden blood of Harry began moving toward the silver of Remus consuming it changing ii to match its own the blood then entered Remus causeing him to scream in pain as Harry shouted "May you be purified by the light!" before Remus passed out as the pentagram flashed before vanishing.

Harry fell to his knees panting out "It is done" Before passing out as well.

End chapter six.

A/N i hope that was long enough! Please tell me what you think! now lets thank:

**Littleduffian:** Thank you very much.

**The Demon inside:** Thanks alot!

**Chokeondeezage:** LOL! yes down with fudge! but i was just being nice wait till he ...nevermind! i almost gave it away lol thanks anyway but im not saying anymore!

**Quinthefikoso:** Thanks for the review ill start sending you the chapters to review but i need someway to send them to you thanks again!

**Ari Phoenix:** LOL Dumbledore changed umm no he is like a hundred and fifty years old right now so thats not going to happen but im not sure im going to turn Ron im debting about that we all know Ron can be a Jealous Git and he would abuse his power more then Moldyshorts would! and as for Hermione just wait and see plus i had to turn Remus first he needs to be around more and if he is always tired after the full moon then it wont work plus im think about him returning as...NVM dang almost did it again lol.

**Selector:**Thanks i know im working on it though!

**Harrypassion:** Thanks! Nah not really i might take down Percy maybe make Ron mad a bit But we all know Percy is a Git from hell.lol

**Star spellspite:** Lol thanks i know i love it too.As for Moldyshorts im not so sure about i think ill come up with something way funnier but you will have to wait and see!

Thanks again every one until next time!


	7. The Sword of the Lycan

A/N hey guys i Took a brake for a while because my grandma died but now im back and ready to roll i hope you all enjoyed the other chapters because now the story really starts rolling so here we go i hope by the tenth chapter to Start the journey to Hogwarts i. well any way heres chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Not mine Mrs. JKR's

Onward!

Language of the Druids.

_This is telepathy_

(Blah) A/N

**Chapter seven:The Sword of the Lycan.**

One month has passed since Remus became a Lycan and Harry and Remus had worked vigously at their powers discovering a sort of halfway point in which they could turn into a half-man half-wolf form as a battle form and also a Giant Wolf form but it took a lot of magic to stay in this form and so far the longest they had managed was an hour before changeing back. Also Sirius had been with them alot in his Dog form when they went hunting for information as no one could match the speed of Harry's Wolf form other then Remus who was hard matched to keep up they had allowed him into the Order much to the anger of Mrs. Weasley and the jealousy of Ron.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Currently Two wolves and one big black dog were running across an empty field toward a forest under the Full Moon.One wolf was a beautiful white with black streaks going down its back with a little bit of silver fur on its forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt this was Harry or Shade as his Maruaders name was.The other was a deep brown with tufts of silver on its back with a white streak on its belly.

Stopping just before the forest Harry changed back with a shimmer soon followed by Remus and Sirius who looked at him curiously.Harry pulled out a Diary from his knapsack and opened it "Lets see Felix said that he hid his most powerful weapon in the Forest of Everchanging in the center according to his Diary the Forest is never the same each time you enter it except for the center known as the Grove of Night thats where the Item we are looking for is once we find it we can leave and get back School starts soon plus my birthday was two weeks ago and Mrs. Weasley said something about a party when we get home and i want to get back for that Alright?"

Sirius and Remus grinned at each other before saying Sirius said "More like you want to get back so you can see Hermione huh?" Laughing as Harry blushed before growling playfully "Sirius! alright alright i get the point can we just get this over with ARI!"

With a flash for blue fire Ari appeared on Harry's shoulder and asked _Yes my lord Harry how may i help you?_ Harry grumbled at the lord part but said "I need you to take a message to Fawkes to give to Dumbledore to tell him we are almost done and will be home soon?" Ari nodded after a moment and vanished in a flash of flame.

Harry then Nodded to Remus and Sirius before turning into Shade and moving through the forest closely followed by Moony and Padfoot.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Shade,Moony,And Padfoot moved swiftly throught the forest killing of the monsters that tried to attack them eventaully just as they were growing tired they entered a small clearing with the Moonlight shineing on the Large Tree in the center this was the Legendary Moonfire tree the Gaurdain of The Ancient Blade of Lycans the Lunarfang which was sticking from the tree buried up to the hilt.

Shade shifted into Harry and slowly approached the Tree flanked by Moony and Padfoot who were dumbstruck by the beautiful tree.

As Harry came closer to the tree it began to move and soon spoke in the Language of the Druids "Who dares enter this Ancient Grove the Resting Place of the Lunarfang?" It asked.

Harry took a deep breath and thanked all those hours of study he'd done in this Language before answering "Oh great Moonfire tree I come before you the Descendent of Felix Moofang turned by his mate to beseech you i ask you to give up your treasure the Lunarfang so that it maybe used to Defeat the killer of Felix please do this for me!"

The Tree seemed to think it over before saying "there is truth in your words but im afraid only the sword can choose if it wishes to leave with you or not you may approach and find out"

Stepping forward cautiously Harry reached out slowly for the sword closing his hand around the handle.The sword seemed to pulse as Harry heard a strange voice in his head _Ahhh yes the new lord moonfang a pleasure to meet you I am the lunarfang legendary sword of the lycan i can see clearly in your mind what has happened and i understand what i must do but i see much confusion in your mind enough that you could lose all moral standings and lose sight of your path so i must help you through my trial he we go!_ before Harry could do anything the world faded from view into darkness with nothing but the sword floating infront of him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Moony and Padfoot leaped toward Harry as he faded from sight but they went through him and before they could do anything else the tree spoke to them "Calm yourselves children your lord was simply pulled into the world of his mind to face his uncertainty for if he is to wield a power such as the Lunarfang he must not falter from his path or the power it holds will consume him"

Moony and padfoot looked at each other before lying down and whimpered.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry blinked and looked around "Where am I?" he asked the sword which soon faded from view when the voice of the sword responded "You my lord are deep within the part of your mind that holds your fears and regrets you must face them alone i will await your return...if you return." as the voice faded five doors appeared in front of him along with a five year old version of himself.

"Umm who are you?" Harry asked hopeing he wasn't right about the child infront of him.

The boy looked up with dead looking emerald eyes and said "I am you the part of you that never had a chance to live the childhood you never had i am a fragment of your mind a part that will hopefully oneday rest in peace but i am now here to help you mend this part of you mind that is this way" walking over to the first door he tapped it before saying "Behind this door is a fear deep within your heart you must face it but remember this is not real only a fear created by you" then stepping to the side.

Harry walked slowly forward to the door and reached out to grab the knob before looking back at young-harry who nodded to him,he then took a deep breath and opening the door.

End Chapter Seven

Now On to my loyal reviewers!

**The Demon Inside: Thanks alot**

**Ari Phoenix: First off i never said the Hybrid form would be gone that was part of the ritual Second ok this is Harry's Quest not Dumbledore's he had his chance with Grindweld plus becoming a Lycan would make him live longer escapeing death going against his code that Death is just the next great adventure and lastly Remus couldn't be turned by being bitten because he already had Lycanthrope blood in him so it had to be changed to full Lycan.**

**Imakeeper: thank you very much im trying very hard with this one it seems to be a favorite of my storys so yeah.**

**Chokeondeezage: thanks it took me a while to think of what to do for that but i got it and as for Ron i think the whole Harry in the Order thing made him angry enough then toping it off with Harry/Hermione should more then nudge him over the cliff but then im proally going to make him not their friend but not their enemy either not sure yet.**

**Twin Tails Speed: Thank you very much i hope it keeps you intrested.**

**Luna Moonlight Fawn: Thank you i know i have a few problems with spelling and Grammer but im trying really hard for you guys i promise to get the next one out soon!**

I hope it was to your liking but then if it isn't let me know and ill work harder i really like this story i hope you do to!

Oh yeah this is offically the longest chapter!


	8. Trials of the mind part 1

A/N Hey guys ive been really busy lately I've had Band compitions lately and a huge case of writers block but yeah im back so yippy!

Disclaimer: Not mine Mrs. JKR's

Onward!

Language of the Druids.

_This is telepathy_

**scene change**

(Blah) A/N

**Chapter Eight: Trials of The mind part1.**

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see himself sitting on his bed the night after he became a lycan he looked up from the paper with the history of lycans and saw everyone looking at him in fear. Looking around strangely Harry quickly looked over at Hermione and saw a look of pure Terror in her eyes.

Standing up Harry took a step toward her "Hermione..." but he was cut off by a scream from her and her backing away saying "Dont, stay away from me Harry your a monster now."

Looking at her in horror he asked "Monster? but hermione i...i love you" he said with tears welling up in his eyes.

Hermione stared at him with a mix of anger and fear in her eyes before exclaiming "What!! well i dont love you, you disgusting Monster!" before turning around and clutching Ron in fear and begins crying into his shoulder.

Ron encircled Hermione's waist with his arms before glareing at Harry and saying "Look what you did you creature this is all your fault why dont you vanish or something your not wanted here."

Harry looked up at Ron and opened his mouth to speak but before the words left his lips he heard a growl from his mind and upon looking with in he saw his wolf spirit glaring at him for being so stupid and not noticeing how fake this was.

Standing up and smirking Harry said "this isn't real."

Glaring Ron answered "Of course this is real!"

Laughing he responded "No its not because Hermione told me she was fine that i was a Lycan because of who i truely am underneath!"

Pulling away from Ron Hermione smiled at Harry and said "Good job Harry you remebered to always face your fear."

**Inner Sanctum**

Before anyone could do anything else there was a huge flash and Harry found himself and the five doors once more just in time to see the door he had exited from vanish.The five year old version of himself appeared from thin air with a gentle smile on his face before saying "Good job Harry you have faced one of the five broken parts of your mind now you only have four left first is this one." while walking over to a giant steel door that said 'pains of past'

Harry looked sadily at the door before in the asked "Pains of past? is this everything ive suffered?" then sighing at 'young Harry' he walked forward and placed his hand on the door only to vanish with in.

**Pains of the Past**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a belt being swung at him and cried out in suprise and pain at how much it hurt looking up once more he saw it was his uncle Vernon who was beating him he looked around and saw he was at Privet drive.

"You worthless freak you will never be useable for anything will you!" Past-Vernon shouted.

Harry cried out again as he got struck again 'maybe Vernon is right and i wont be useable ill fail myself and my race.'

'_come on harry you must over come this dont give in to him.'_ a voice called from with in him.

Harry then understood what this fragment was about reaching out slowly he grabbed the belt as it fell "STOP!" he shouted at the Past-Vernon who stared in suprise.

"I am useable i will save myself, my friends, my world, and my race and i wont let the pain of what has past hinder my future!" Harry yelled defantly when suddanly in a flash of light Harry was once more standing infront of the giant steel door he watch with a small smile as the door slowly melted away.

**Inner Sanctum**

Harry turned away from the other doors to see 'Young Harry' standing there with his mother suprised Harry called out "MOTHER?!?"

Lily Evans-Potter simply smiled and said "Hello harry i missed you."

End chapter eight.

Im really really really really sorry this has got to be my shortest chapter ...you have permission to beat me because i had about four lines of this chpater written on my hard drive for a few months i think and i havent been able to write anything so ill try to get back to par.

To the reviews:

**Twin tails speed:  thanks i hope to make more.**

**chokeondeezage: i guess you could put it that way.**

**Ari Phoenix: thanks im not sure about most of that though**

**Imakeeper: thanks a lot good luck in college**

**Bribles: uh thanks for pointing that out ill try to work harder on that. Yes i did see Underworld i kinda got the idea from there but reshaped into something of my own design.**

**Selector: Thanks**

**Quinthefikoso: thanks im glad you liked that chapter i hope i can in the future make them longer ill work harder sorry this one is so short.**

**BlazeDragon86: thanks i really like this story myself. ill try to keep a few of your ideas in mind they are good ones.**

**Oraman Asturi: thank you.**


	9. Notice!

**Attention Readers of Harry Potter and the new moon rising:**

**I AM NOT I REPEAT I AM NOT DEAD**

**But due to the interference of life outside of my computer i have been unable to just sit down and think about ideas for this story or any of them but fear not I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY just putting it on hold for a while but dont worry within the next few months most likly December i plan to have a chapter out and start writing again but we will see, i hope you all can forgive me.**

**Leonofthewind.**


End file.
